Valentine's Day
by TheyCallMeWriter
Summary: Valentine's Day party! Emily makes a tiny mistake while talking to Hotch. ONE-SHOT. Story is better than summary, read. REVIEW PLEASE


Author's Note: Hey, this is my first CM story so I hope it's good. Today I woke up and said "Today's Valentine's Day, I have to write a story about it" and here it is. Enjoy it. Post "100"

DISCLAIMER: I'd wish I owned Criminal Minds, but I don't. But I do own the Academy Hotel.

"You look pretty good Emily" said Jennifer Jareau to her brunette friend, who was looking at her reflection on the mirror.

"Really?" she asked running her hand through the blue dress she was wearing and turning to see the back of it.

"Yeah" the blonde girl answered while putting on her heels that combined with her purple dress "Now, what do you think?" she showed the combination to her.

"Very beautiful, we should get going, Garcia and Austin are waiting for us" he reminded her.

"You're right" JJ grabbed her purse and followed Emily downstairs.

They were going to the FBI's Valentine's Day party and they were meeting the guys there. The two girls picked up Garcia and Austin from Garcia's place and drove to the party.

It was at the Academy Hotel and the four women were received by a valet "Have a good evening, ladies" he said and went to park the car.

The moment they entered into the room where the party was supposed to happen, they were aborted by waiters offering wine and some elegant food. They decline at the offers and went looking for Hotch, Morgan, Dave and Reid.

They found them sitting at a table near the dance floor.

"Hi guys" JJ waved at them as the women approached to the table and all the men stood up.

"Hey" they all said at the same time and pulled out the chairs out for the girls to sit down.

"So, ladies, I see that you all dressed up really nice" Morgan said making the girls blush.

"Thank you, my chocolate handsome" Garcia said "I have to say, you all look pretty good as well" she commented while looking at the men outfits. They all were wearing tuxedos and looking pretty handsome.

At that point, the music began inviting the people to dance. Austin got up and grabbed Reid's hand "Come on, let's dance" she dragged him to the dance floor and within seconds they were followed by Morgan and Garcia, and Dave and JJ; leaving Hotch and Prentiss alone at the table.

Hotch moved to the seat next to Emily and asked "May I have this dance?"

She smiled and grabbed the hand he'd offered to her "It will be a pleasure".

They started dancing near JJ and Rossi; the blonde girl raised her eyebrows and grinned at her friend, who grinned back and put her arms around Hotch's neck.

"So, are you enjoying yourself in here?" Emily asked him.

He looked at her with a smile "Yes, actually, I am"

"It has been a while since I last saw you smiling, you know"

"And when would that be?" he asked, still with the smile on his face.

"Mmm, I think before Foyet killed…" she stopped talking as she saw his smile fading away. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to make you uncomfortable"

"It's ok, you don't have to apologize, really" but she knew she had to because that was the final word he said to her until the party was ending and he offered to take her home.

"No, you don't have to, JJ can drive me back" she turned to look for her friend but didn't find her, she probably had left with Dave, and Garcia and Austin were still dancing so she didn't think they wanted to leave yet.

"Ok" she agreed and put her coat on while she and Hotch walked out of the hotel to his car.

They didn't talk either on the way to Emily's home. He accompanied her to her apartment and she tried one last time to apologize.

"Hotch, I'm sorry" she started but he placed a finger on her lips to silence her. "I told you, you didn't had to apologize"

"Fine" she opened the door of the apartment "Good night Hotch"

"Emily, wait" he grabbed her arm and pulled her close to his body and kissed her, and she returned it back. At first it was soft but then it became more intense and they only separated to breath. He hugged her tightly and made his forehead meet with hers and said smiling "Happy Valentine's Day" he kissed her again and closed the door behind him.

THE END

Author's Note: So? You like it? Review please.


End file.
